Possibilities
by princesskag03
Summary: Brennan's New intern named Autumn Morgan has a crush on Zack. And will she feel when she gets partnerd with Booth's new trainee. Booth and Brennan will also go through thier own feelings. -B&B,HodGela. and lots others.
1. Intern Day

**Possibilities **

**Summary- **A new intern comes in an has the hots for Zack

**Characters- **Zack Addy, Temperance Brennan, Camille Saroyan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Bones, but I do own a Popsicle ^_^

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

_**00 Chapter 1 00 **_

The Jeffersonian was hectic people were coming in and out. Every one had people tending to and everyone hated this time of year, Intern day. It was when potential interns came in and visited the Jeffersonian and see where they 'Might' be working if they had the chance and the person who decided if an intern could be an intern at the Jeffersonian was the 1) their teacher or who ever they would be working under, and 2) The boss of a certain department meaning Dr. Camille Saroyan. She loved her job but hated Intern day for that reason. Interviewing over 1000 interns and deciding on only 100 of them was extremely difficult. And it was mainly Dr. Goodman's job but he gave it to her this year, and she hated it.

Seeing how difficult and a bore interviewing 1000 interns would be she would divide them into 5 different groups 200 for each, hence Angela, Hodgins, Brennan, Zack and her self. No use in her feeling all the pain, might as well she pass it on.

She walked into the Jeffersonian and it was packed with college students, she smiled at the thought of when she first left college and ready to see the world for the first time, but this many people in one building made her feel a little claustrophobic. She quickly went into her office to get away for the mayhem and to prepare herself for the insufferable interviews that awaited her attention.

**** ANGELA'S OFFICE****

Angela sat at her desk and the first person walked into her office. She was going to kill Cam for giving her 200 kids to interview, "_At least Cam did the good job of separating them (the interviewees) By interest I am surprised to get students who are all interested in art and face reconstruction even some in reconstructing the body, very nice organization." _Angela thought. She looked over the student that walked into her office and asked her to sit on her sofa. Her name was Talia David (Daah- Veed), she was from Israel and extremely intelligent she finished college at 20, speaks several languages as well as Hebrew and Italian, and for the past 4 years traveled the world and studied art, Angela loved her free sprit as well as her fashion sense, she wore skinny jeans and a loosely hanging flowery purple shirt with white baby- doll shoes her long brown curly hair hang loosely down her back with a white hair band that kept it from falling down her face and her green eyes stood out solely she was cute but elegant, she really liked this one, but since she just couldn't pick one but 20 she had to do more interviews but she knew that this one would become a squint.

****ZACK'S OFFICE****

Zack sat at his office interviewing students even though they were the same age as him he was a doctor and well, they were not, he felt extremely odd asking mandatory questions to students the same age as him. Some of the interviewees refused to be interviewed by him and other obliged and happy answered the questions but those were girls and the ones who refused were obvious in declining seeing how they walked out in the middle of the interview. Zack did not really want an intern and he felt that ordering around someone the same age as him was improper so he interviewed all his 200 students and took none as them as his intern. It was a harsh world and Zack felt that was the boss of it at the time.

****HODGIN'S OFFICE** **

Hodgins sat at his desk and had only interviewed about 45 students but to him it felt like 129, he was slowly falling asleep as students talked about why they wanted to work here as an intern, most of them stated that it was because the Jeffersonian was a great place to work others said because it would look good on their résumé and one even said it was because the famous Doctor Brennan worked here, but he did get a good laugh out of that guy. He placed his head down on the desk and started to drift asleep. Suddenly his office door opened he took the file from the student and read over it his eyes opens a little bit wider, "_**Arrested for trespassing on government property, And going through highly classified information" **_And another _**"Resisting arrest from homeland security on protesting on white house about 'unknown conspiracies'" **_ Hodgins looked at him he was 6 foot 1 had Light Blue eyes and light brown hair, the man just smiled at Hodgins and his green eyes pleading for the job. Hodgins couldn't help but laugh at this man Named…Hodgins looked at the name on his file 'Alexander DiNozzo'.

"I see in your file that you have been arrested for what exactly?" Hodgins asked

"Well I had found Area 51, it is real actually and I looked through some files, I am what some people say a conspiracy theorist, but I call it a conspiracy analyst" Alexander stated.

Hodgins stood out of his chair and Alexander did the same, Hodgins held out his hand and Alexander grabbed it.

"You got the internship Alex, welcome to the squint squad" Hodgins exclaimed

"What's the squint squad" Alex asked

"You will find out tomorrow don't be late I would hate to have you take inventory on all the bugs in my lab on your first day" Hodgins smiled "Us conspiracy analyst must stick together" He laughed.

Alex smiled " yes sir" And walked out of the office.

"Next!" Hodgins Called

****CAMILLE'S OFFICE****

Cam was sitting her office tired and annoyed to hell, nothing interesting well no one interesting had caught her attention, no one have made them self worthy to be _her_ intern , she was just in a rush to get rid of all these students and go home to soak. One girl walked into her office she had the same caramel complexion as Camille. She sat down in the chair in front of Cam. Cam got a better look of her, her hair was a little bit shorter than Cam's but it was the same color, But hers was wavy. Her eyes were a light hazel color. Cam smiled at her appearance and Took the file from her, Her Name is Gabrielle Johnson, Born in Brooklyn, 24 years old Graduated from Tokyo University and worked part time in a hospital in New York for about a year. Cam looked at her and glared, she looked dead in the gaze and smiled. Camille liked the girl's attitude.

"Well Gabrielle You have the internship" Cam Stated "I like what I see here".

"Thank you Doctor Camille Saroyan" Gabrielle smirked as she got up to leave

"Don't Call me Camille" Cam stated seriously.

"And don't call me Gabrielle, Call me Gabbie" She replied seriously back and walked out of the office with a smile on her face.

Camille smirked, she liked her a lot.

****BRENNAN'S OFFICE****

Brennan was sick and tired of all of these interns, they were hardly interested in Anthropology at all most of them asked about her book and who was Andy and if he was really as cute as she had written him to be. She was sick and tired, and really wanted to go home. She was almost done she had about 30 more left. A young woman with light brown hair that went a little bit passed her shoulder and grey misty eyes walked into her office and handed her, her file. From the moment she walked into the door, Brennan knew something about her was strange she was hard to read. Brennan read over her file, her name was Autumn Morgan and she is 23 an extremely reasonable age seeing how she herself was 21 when she became an intern. Her grades were exceptional, she graduated from Oxford University and took extra courses at Harvard her IQ was over 310. Brennan decided to ask a major question "Why do you want to be my intern". Autumn looked at her for a few seconds then answered "Because you are the best in what you do, and in order for me to become the best I must learn from one" She said in a serious tone.

"That is all you may go" Brennan stated.

With out Objection Autumn picked up her things and started to walk away before she was called "Oh and Ms Morgan Don't be late tomorrow".

Autumn Just Smiled And walked out of her office, She walked by the platform where she saw a man wearing a blue lab coat was working not looking where she was going she bumped into someone, She fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He held out his hand to help her up

"Yes I am-" She sat there looking at him

"Hello, are you alright?, I apologize if I did not state my question earlier clearly"

"Um Yeah I mean yes," She looked at his name tag "Yes I am fine Doctor …Addy" Her heart fluttered

"Alright, be careful you might fracture something next time" Zack said as he walked passed her

She stared and looked at him in awwh but was brought out of her thoughts by her friend's voice "Morg, did you get the internship" Her best friend shouted

"Yes I did Talia did you?" she asked

"Yes Angela said that I should come back tomorrow to start I can't wait!!!" Talia squealed

"You are hurting my ear drums" Autumn complained

"Lets go shopping to celebrate" Talia said as she pulled Autumn by the arm and whisked her away, but Autumn's mind was filled with Thoughts of doctor Addy

Tomorrow was going to be a good day she thought.

****BOOTH'S OFFICE****

Booth was going to be assigned a new trainee today he wondered what the squints had to do today and if it was better then what he was doing. His office door opened revealing a Young man he had Light brown eyes and his hair was dark brown almost black his skin looked tanned like he was in the desert or tanning for ten months. He looked built almost firm. Booth opened the file that was on his desk, about the young man, His name was Landon Owen, he was 26 and he has had some Training in the army as well he was in the marines specializing in Combat. Booth had to say he was impressed with him. He motioned for the Man to come in. He sat down on one of the chairs in front of Booth.

"So Landon Huh, you're my trainee?" Booth asked

"Yes sir" Landon replied.

"Alright get started on some paper work and go home come back tomorrow and I will show you to the squints"

"squints sir" Landon asked

"Oh you will find out tomorrow" Booth said with a chuckle.

"Yes sir" Landon stated.

"Ok you can go" Booth dismissed.

And Landon left the office in somewhat excitement.

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

**Thanks for reading it **

**I can continue if you want me too, if not let me know **

**---Princess Kag 3---**


	2. The Baby Squints

Disclaimer: I don't own bones but I do own the baby squints :]

[A/N: Hannah is non-existent…..she NEVER happened and Zack never goes to jail/ Looney bin]

_**00 Chapter 2 00 **_

Zach woke up really early he had a feeling that it was going to be an excellent day he has been in love with same women for about a year. She was beautiful, strong willed, immensely intelligent, and he loved to be around her, when she smile so did he. The only problem is that she did not know how he felt about her, but today he was going change that. He hopped out of bed and got ready.

Zack got to the Jeffersonian first he entered his office and started to do some paper work. 20minuets later there was a knock on his office door. He motioned for them to come in, a young boy walked in he walked as if he was shy and intimidated, yet confident. He had chocolate brown hair and blue/green eyes.

"How may I help you?" Zack asked confused

"You are Dr. Addy correct?" The boy asked his voice some what shaky

"Yes"

"Well here is my resume" The boy said as he handed a folder to him.

"Interviews were yesterday" Zack stated.

"I know but I was in Michigan I had business to attend to" The boy said as he sat down. "Can you please look at the resume in sure you will be most pleased"

Zack opened up the folder and read. Name: Mark Matherny, Graduated from both Oxford and Princeton. 20 years old, born in Lansing Michigan. _"Same as me" _he thought. IQ over 300 and extremely gifted. Plays several instruments such as violin, flute, piano…

Zack stopped there.

"look Mark, the truth is I am not looking for an intern." Zack admitted.

"That may be true but it doesn't mean that I don't want to be your intern Dr Addy."

"But If I don't want one then I wont take one." Zack protested.

"may I ask why you don't want one?"

"Yes and the reason being that I am not ready to teach yet, I only just became a doctor my self"

"You wont have to teach me I can do it my self just push me into the right direction"

Zack looked at him intently, how could he go against that logic.

"Alright Mr. Matherny you start today welcome to the Squint Squad" Zack said as he shook his hand.

"What is that?" Mark asked.

"you will soon find out" Zack looked at his watch it was only 7:30.

"Come back in an hour where we will begin, understand?"

"Yes Sir" Mark said with a smile. And with that Mark was gone.

Zack sat back in his chair and smiled. But then noticed as she entered her office, today he was going to tell her how he felt, he had to.

_**Hour Later**_

Everyone had arrived and were anxious to show off their new interns Except Zack and Brennan who was nonchalant about the subject. Even Booth was coming to show his 'Mini me' as Parker called it, the Squints.

Autumn and Tali were the first to arrive, then Alex and Gabi then Mark, They all stood next to their superiors and started to Introduce them selves.

Brennan and Autumn went first.

"Good morning my name is Dr Temperance Brennan, I am an Anthropologist and famous novelist"

"Hello my name is Autumn Morgan, I am 23 I graduated top of my class from Oxford University and I am here to study Anthropology. I will be Dr Brennan's new intern". She concluded.

Zack and Mark were Next.

"Hello I am Dr Zack Addy, I am an Anthropologist as well, and this is my intern" He sated as he gestured over to Mark.

"Yes my name is Mark Matherny, I am from Michigan. I'm 20years old I graduated From Princeton and Oxford, with Degrees in Music and working on my Doctorate in Anthropology."

"Wow he is like mini Zack" Hodgins whispered to Angela

"yeah but doesn't he look like a little Teddy Bear" Angela Whispered back

"True Zack just looks like a little Koala" jack stated.

"I can still hear you" Zack stated.

"Angela its your turn" Cam stated.

"Oh, Well my name is Angela Montenegro, I do facial reconstruction"

"My name is Talia David, I am 24 years old I too finished college at 20 but I spent 4 years studying art. I am from Israel, and went to Tel 'Aviv University. I speak many languages and also want to do facial reconstruction."

"Your turn Hodgins"

"Well im Dr Jack Hodgins, I am an entomologist by trade a conspirasist by definition."

"I guess its my cue, Hey I'm Alexander DiNozzo, but just call me Alex, he said as he smiled. Having Tali and Autumn blushing a little. I went to Yale and I want to be and entomologist, and I can go for a conspiracy here and there. Oh and I'm 25 and single he said as he looked at Tali, she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh no another Hodgins" Cam Joked

"Hello My name is Dr Camille Saroyan, I am the pathologist in this department. As well as the head of the Medico-Legal Lab."

"Hello I am Gabrielle Johnson, I am 24, graduated from Tokyo university. I am studying to be a Pathologist. Oh and don't call me Gabrielle call me Gaby." She said with a smile.

"Wow a little Cam" Angela stated.

"Now lets get to work" Brennan offered.

"I agree" Cam stated.

Just then Booth strolled through the doors "Morning squints-z" he said as he saw the numbers on the platform. "wow did you try to clone yourselves?"

"No Both these are our new interns" Brennan stated.

"Wow baby squints" he stated.

"who is the hot guy" Tali asked.

"this is Special Agent Seeley Booth, he is the leader of the squint squad" Angela clarified.

"Oh people with basic reasoning skills and high IQ levels" Autumn stated

"precisely" Brennan acknowledged

"Wow you really are sharp" he said as he patted her head.

"Booth stop that she is not a child" Brennan chastised.

"Sorry bones couldn't resist" he said as he smiled.

"where is that kid?" Booth said fustrated.

"who are you waiting on dude?" Hodgins asked

"My trainee, he is parking my car" He said laughing.

"No fair you let him drive?" Brennan pouted.

"Sorry Bones he's my probie he got to handle the tedious stuff."

"Why does this Booth guy call Dr. Brennan Bones?" Alex questioned

"I can answer that I believe that since anthropology is the study of bones that as a form of A descriptive name added to or replacing the actual name of a person" Mark spoke up

"You mean like a nickname?" Tali stated a matter-of-factly

"Correct" Mark stated

"Wow he speaks like Zack does" Booth whispered to Brennan.

"I believe that the so called nickname appropriates Dr Brennan" Autumn Mentioned.

"I Like her she witty and cute like you bones….oh that's it I will call you Mini Bones"

"But that's not my name" she stated "its Autumn"

"Sweeties its just a nickname" Angela mentioned as she laughed.

"Ok this Boy is starting to piss me off" Booth said as he looked at his watch "it does not take 15minuets to park a car"

"Sorry Boss I sort of got lost" A male voice said from behind him.

"wow I want a Hunky popsicle" Tali said amused.

He walked in with chocolate brown eyes, dark hair firm build soft smile but confident voice. He wore an all black suit with standard black tie with a 'Hunky' belt buckle. He was hot!

"Wow two Booths" Cam said amused

"Yes this is fantastic" Angela smirked

"introduce yourself" Brennan offered.

"Hey I and Landon Owen, 25 I am a trainee at FBI and I am Booth's Probie."

"Wow Landon something's never change you look the same" he heard a voice say.

"Gabrielle long time no see" He stated as he ran up to her.

He then hugged her as he lifted her up into the air.

"Landon you've gotten a little too strong you're crushing me" She moaned in a strained voice.

He then put her down "don't call me Landon" he stated.

"Don't call me Gabrielle" she replied.

"wow then are like the mini version of us" Cam stated.

"I know its kinda scary" booth replied.

"How did you two meet?" Angela asked

"Umm it was in high school" Gaby blushed

"we went out" Landon stated bluntly.

Gaby slapped his chest. He moved back hurt.

"What happened?" Tali asked probing.

"Nothing" they said in unison as they drifted in different dirctions

Landon then accidentally bumped into someone, she helped her pick up her tray. He then noticed her big gray eyes.

"Sorry Grays" he stated.

"That's is not my name is Autumn Morgan"

"Ok but you have those really big Gray eyes"

"that may be true but I would appreciate if you called me by my given name" She stated.

"Ok Gray" he stated enjoying teasing her.

"don't call me that" she yelled.

Sweets then walked in with his pupil. The pupil was fascinated with the argument going on with a man and women on the platform.

"hey guys, I see you guys got new interns" Sweets observed.

"Yeah, sweets who's the kid" Booth asked.

Then a young boy with sandy blond hair and questionable green eyes stepped forward.

"Hello my name is Vance Keets im a psychology major, and I fascinated with the nature of your relationship" he stated as he walked up to Landon and Autumn who were still bickering.

"No there is no relationship, we don't even know each other" Autumn stated.

"Interesting" he said as he took out a pad and took notes "may I study you for my dissertation?"

"Oh no not another sweets" Booth stated as he held his head in his hands

"No way were are not going to be your lab Rats" Landon stated.

"I don't mind" Autumn smirked

"No way" Landon looked at her puzzled

"Great I will see you guys tomorrow." Keets smiled.

The rest just laughed.

**This chapter was to meet all the characters. The next chapter will be kind of serious.**

**Review with feedback.**

**-Princess Kag 3-**


End file.
